


love, painted in your kiss

by sepiatones



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiatones/pseuds/sepiatones
Summary: The love you had for each other was all painted in your kiss
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader
Kudos: 106





	love, painted in your kiss

With spring break over, the twins and Azul finally come back to the college for the next semester. Floyd couldn’t contain his excitement when they finally stepped out of the hall of mirrors. He was practically sprinting on Main Street with only one destination in mind, leaving behind Jade and Azul, who were both pretty much exhausted with his antics since coming back from the coral sea.

Finally reaching Ramshackle dorm, Floyd was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. Without a second thought, Floyd lunged at you, hugging you so tight like he didn’t ever want to let you go. Giggling at the giant man-child who was practically wrapped around you, you pat his head affectionately.

“F-Floyd... I c-can’t breathe,” you wheezed, not wanting him to let go, but at the same time needing a little bit of air in your lungs. He loosened his grip around you, pulling away to stare at your face with a lopsided smile baring his sharp teeth. Leaning in just a bit, he placed a feather-light kiss on your cheek. “Ah~ it’s so good to see you again Shrimpy! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too Floyd,” you said, a faint blush on your cheeks, looking anywhere but at him, embarrassment flowing through you.

Giggling at your flushed face, Floyd tugged your arm and pulled you back in the lounge, ignoring your protests. You both flopped back on the couch, Floyd suddenly wrapped his arms around you, burying his nose into your hair all while relishing in the scent he missed for months. Letting out a content sigh, you nuzzled further into his chest, playing with the collar of the shirt he never bothers to button properly. The silence was comfortable, your soft sighs and Floyd’s slow breaths the only thing filling the room.

“Hey Shrimpy, you should come home with me next time, okay?” he whispered, careful not to ruin the calm atmosphere. Glancing up at him slowly, you can’t hide the flush on your face. Floyd’s words may not be overly romantic or wax poetic, but it never fails to make your heart skip a beat, and for that alone, you know just how much you mean to him.

“What’s with that look on your face Shrimpy?” he giggled, staring at you intently. Your tongue felt heavy in your mouth, not knowing what exactly you want to say to him after that confession of sorts.

“I-I… Um, I don’t know if you’re serious about that Floyd,” you said softly, he almost didn’t catch it if he wasn’t practically wrapped around your form. You looked away shyly, nervous about how he’d react to that. You heard him sigh, his fingers caught your chin, making you look directly at him and only him. You can see his brows pinched, confusion written all over his face as if the words you said were something alien to him. Guilt filled your chest, knowing that you’d probably ruined his mood when moments ago, he was just really happy to see you after coming back to the college. _This is it_ , you thought, _whatever we had is ruined_.

“I wouldn’t say that if I wasn’t serious, you know,” Floyd suddenly blurted, seizing your train of thought. You didn’t say anything, only looking at him expectantly to urge him to continue.

“I meant it when I said I wanted you to come home with me,” he cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing your skin softly, a sense of comfort washing through you.

“I just want you by my side forever and ever, and we’re gonna have lots and lots of fun!” he chuckled at that, picturing how you would look like in his home, a place he has always wanted to show you, a place he can truly call home with you there. A smile finally broke out on your face, making Floyd feel even giddier than he was before. Seeing your beautiful smile, he suddenly caught your lips, kissing you as if his life depended on it. Your eyes widen, taking a few minutes to process what is happening until you finally, finally, melted into the kiss, pouring out all your emotions into it. You can feel the nip of his teeth, the drag of his tongue against your lips, begging for entrance until you finally gave in and let him in. Floyd smiled at that, satisfied with the little sighs and whimpers spilling out of your mouth, and he thinks to himself, this is where I always want to be.

Pulling away from you as he knows you need to catch your breath, he just gazes at the state you’re in. Flushed cheeks, bitten lips, and wide eyes, only one thought came to his mind: beautiful. He cups your cheek again, and you lean into his touch.

“Anywhere is home with you, Floyd,” you whisper into the silence enveloping you two, reveling in this feeling, like long lost lovers who have found each other again from the chains of time. You didn’t need to say anything else, your words a vow you would never break, and the love you had for each other was all painted in your kiss.


End file.
